Wizard's Guard
The Wizard's Guard is the military of Oz. They protected the Wizard and carry out his orders. History While transporting a wagon of young witches, Roan was stopped by the Wizard's Guard, who requested to see inside his vehicle. However, he refused, killing ten of them before being stabbed by Toby and strung up on a cross. After a tear in the sky appeared above the Tribal Freelands, the Wizard sent a number of the Wizard's Guard to find out what had come through it, either killing or burying it. While on their mission, a number of them conspired against their leader, Eamonn, leading to one of them trying to kill him, only for him to killed himself. The following day, they stopped the Circus of Oz, searching for interlopers, but to no avail. They soon found themselves at the witch East's castle, where they found a clue to who they were looking for, Dorothy Gale. The Wizard made his way to Nimbo in search of supposed magic, where he was greeted by members of the Wizard's Guard. They assisted him in his search, but were left with nothing after the only magic seemingly disappeared. The members of the Guard looking for Dorothy eventually traveled to a village, where they found Dorothy. They were shocked, however, when they found Roan, a former member of theirs, now known as Lucas, helping Dorothy and Sylvie. They ran away, only for Dorothy to shoot Eamonn with her gun, who quickly recovered, going after Lucas on horseback. The day after, Lucas, while walking the streets of Emerald City, was ambushed by members of the Wizard's Guard. Discovering that he had killed many of their men previously, he gave himself up, much to the shock of Eamonn. As Princess Langwidere left Oz, the Wizard's Guard joined the Wizard in seeing her off, witnessing the Wizard shooting Anna in a show of power. Following this, the Wizard discovered there to be witches in the city. Because of this, he had the Wizard's Guard take every young girl of appropriate age from their homes, congregating them in his castle. Two of them encountered a witch, Aithne, but she caused an explosion, killing them. That night, the guards assisted the Wizard in chaining his High Council to a now-entrapped witch, pulling them in so as to kill them. The following morning, the girls were let free to return to their families. Not long following, the Wizard and his Guard (sans Eamonn) set off for Ev, hoping to retrieve the guns the Wizard had requested they make for him. When they arrived, soldiers of Ev pointed said guns at them, rather than aligning with them. Known members *Eamonn (leader) *Gore *Hugh *Jamus *Toby Former members *Dorian (deceased) *Roan Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" *"The Villain That's Become" *"No Place Like Home" Gallery Promotional stills EC S1 E6 16.jpg References